


Lullababy

by Sparrow (VeritasYaoi)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Vanilla, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeritasYaoi/pseuds/Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki is facing a major loss of enthusiasm to study medicine. He meets a stranger in the park one day, who plays him a lullaby unlike any other. How far should he go to discover the importance of letting go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullababy

Ichigo sighed, climbing out of the shower cubicle. Droplets of water trickled sluggishly down his steaming skin. His back ached. His legs were stiff. His hands felt like they had been torn to shreds. He ran them painfully through his sodden hair, grimacing as the tender skin was rubbed against. Moving over to the sink, he inspected his reflection. Pallid eyes. White skin. He was definitely working too hard. 

Medical school was much harder than he had expected. The people were less than desirable company. His tutor constantly shouted and cursed when he did something wrong. He always ended up working late in the hospital, for it seemed all of the other interns always had something else to do (and Ichigo tended to have a hunch that it wasn’t work-related). If he wasn’t there, he was staying up until three in the morning finishing an assignment, hunched over his desk until his body was sore and his pen gave his hand blisters. It wasn’t until his friend Rukia had pointed out the dark circles under his eyes that he had begun to question whether he wanted to really go through with this. Why did he want to be a doctor in the first place? 

Grasping a towel, Ichigo dried himself down and walked into the bedroom of his small apartment, flopping gracelessly onto the mattress in all his naked glory. He sighed and looked at the digital alarm clock on his wooden dresser. A small cactus plant obscured his view. In his frustrated, fatigued daze, he slammed his hand into the side of it, sending it tumbling to the floor. The red light of the clock came into view.

_“Two fucking AM?!!”_

After several hours of studying the red-head had called it a day, crawling into the shower to wash the grime from his body. Ichigo was maddeningly unsatisfied. Every day it was the same. He would wake up, ready and willing to work hard; only to be completely disappointed by the time evening came round. He felt nothing when he helped other people. It was a truly empty existence.  
He looked down at the cactus pot, suddenly feeling guilty about taking his frustrations out on a plant. The soil had spilled out onto his laminate flooring like a grisly crime scene. 

“Shit.” The intern cussed, climbing out of bed to relocate the cactus back onto his table. He didn’t give a shit about the soil right now. Ichigo flopped back onto the bed, trying to ignore the feeling that was rising in the pit of his stomach. He needed to do something with his life. 

\---

It wasn’t his fault. How was he supposed to know if he’d muddled up the patient’s charts? They all looked exactly the same… 

“Kurosaki. I suggest ya seriously ask yerself if yer suited to this career. Go home, sleep, come back tomorrow with a clear head. If ya make another mistake this week, I’m removin’ ya from the course.” 

Ichigo gritted his teeth, trying to keep a calm face in the presence of his boss, Dr Jaegerjaquez. This man brushed him every way but right. He was loud, boisterous, forceful and rude, and would never hesitate to insult his students. For the past few weeks they had been at each other’s throats, hurling insults back and forth when not in the presence of patients and effectively petrifying the other interns. 

“Fine.” He grumbled, scowling deeply and looking away. 

“Fine what, Ichigo?” Grimmjow pressed. Geez, was this guy for real? Ichigo growled in his throat, before letting out a frustrated breath. 

“Fine, Dr Jaegerjaquez.” 

“Good. Get the hell out of my hospital.” 

Who the fuck did he think he was? Fucking King of the Hill? The red-head cursed inwardly as he stormed off to throw his stuff into the locker rooms, free his body of the awful green scrubs it donned, and flee the god-damn prison that was Karakura Hospital. He stepped out into the car park, revelling in the fresh gust of wind that immediately whipped through his hair. Maybe he should go home and work on next week’s assignment. 

…Nah, fuck that.

Ichigo set off towards the park; which, conveniently, was within 30 seconds walk of the hospital. He followed a concrete path down a road that was lined with old, gnarled oak trees, their roots making small bumps and cracks in the paving. The sky was a beautiful blue, and fluffy white clouds were dotted along the horizon like a ring of cotton wool. Honestly, in Ichigo’s opinion it was not a day to be inside working. He carried on down the street and turned through a small gate, enjoying the patches of warmth from rays of light that filtered through the oak branches. This opened up to a large, grassy park, with small clusters of trees, colourful flowers and gravel paths interspersed throughout. There were a few couples, children and dogs, but not enough to be unpleasant. Ichigo smiled, breathing deeply. He continued walking until he reached a copse of Horse Chesnutt, pushing apart the branches. Through the dense shrubbery, a small, barely trodden path came into view. It led to _his_ place; his own, special place, where no-one else went and was untouched by his worldly troubles. Ichigo grinned again as the trees around him thinned out into a bright, grassy field, bursting with flora and small birds. He found a spot in the sun, lying down on the ground with a stretch. 

“Urgh…I really need to come here more often…”

The warm, summer light soaked through caramel skin into his muscles, coaxing them to relax. This infectious heat was what he always found himself longing for when he was trapped away in the hospital building. Ichigo wanted to capture it- to experience it as he worked; yet he couldn’t think of anything that would allow him to do so. He wanted to be able to work outside on a sunny day, between the jovial greens of the park. 

The intern loved plants. Before his mother had died, they used to take trips into the countryside where she would tell him all about the vegetation that could be found there. She was a gentle woman, with skin that glowed and gave her a Venus-like demeanour. Her hair was soft and fiery, just like that of Ichigo’s which he had inherited from her. Mother Kurosaki was a flower in her own right; bright, delicate and sweet-smelling, fragile as a snowdrop yet tantalizing as a rose. Alas, flowers wither and die as the season ends. Masaki had not been an exception.

When she passed away all the light in his life became dull and macabre. Ichigo had quickly and purposefully forgotten everything she had ever taught him, as even the mere sight of a plant brought the red-head nothing but grief. It had taken time, but all wounds heal, and Ichigo began to surround himself with beautiful, fragrant flowers once more.  
Now, in the eve of his childhood and about to enter an occupation he did not wish to, Ichigo was seriously considering giving up everything he had worked for. All he needed now was to figure out what he wanted. He needed a boost of inspiration, a little bit of confidence and hella lot of guts to break it to Dr Jaegerjaquez. Well it wasn’t like the Doctor was exactly going to miss him, anyway. 

Breathing in the fresh air, his nose caught the scent of vanilla; an odd thing to come by in your usual park. He turned his head awkwardly to the side, catching sight of bright white in his peripheral vision. 

“I didn’t think anyone else knew ‘bout this place.” A strange, liquid voice washed over Ichigo. He bolted upright, silently fuming that somebody other than him knew about his haven- even if they had a really nice voice. Behind him stood the most…peculiar-looking man. His skin was ivory, translucent and marble-esque where the light hit raised areas. 

When Ichigo thought his and Dr Jaegerjaquez’ hair was an unusual colour, it was nothing compared to this man’s. It was pristine white to match his skin, so it looked as though someone had dipped him completely in a vat of white paint. The man was wearing a navy-blue plaid shirt, with skinny blue jeans and some red, ankle-high Converse. Ichigo followed the line of the stranger’s body from the guitar case that was slung over one shoulder, to deep, enchanting eyes; eyes that had black sclera and shimmering golden iris’. Eyes that were currently staring at him as intently as he was staring at them. 

“Neither did I.” Ichigo replied, a deep frown settling on his features. The stranger did the opposite, grinning a little wildly and moving to settle next to the intern on the grass. The red-head turned back to face the field, trying to ignore him. He was still unwanted company- even if he was very good-looking. 

“You been coming here for long?” Ichigo regarded the man, unconsciously narrowing his eyes. The stranger chuckled “How rude of me,” He extended a pale hand with black nails towards the intern “M’name’s Shirosaki. Call me Shiro, if you must.” 

“Ichigo. And yes, a long time. My mother showed it to me when I was little. Yourself?” Ichigo grasped the hand, shaking it lightly and surprised at the strength of Shirosaki’s grip. Although it had the lustre of cold, polished marble, his palm was warm and rough. 

“Long time too. I’m surprised we ain’t ran into each other before.” 

“Mmm…” Ichigo said half-heartedly, mind straying back to work. The albino was nothing like the people he had met on the job. They were all stressed, bogged down with work and always running around. This man seemed perfectly laid-back, happy to take life as it came. A little like his true self, Ichigo thought. 

_If I didn’t have such a busy job I’d probably be just like him._

“You seem distracted, Ichigo. Something on your mind?” 

Ichigo snapped from his thoughts, attention back on the alabaster man. The concept of sharing his worldly troubles with a stranger greatly appealed to him- perhaps Shirosaki could provide him with an unbiased opinion on his situation. He nodded, crossing his legs.

“Just stuff at work. I don’t think I’m taking the right path.” The man’s mouth made a small ‘o’ shape, which settled into another wide, playful smirk. 

“I was like that last year. What do you do?” Shirosaki said, expression becoming a little more serious as he lay back onto the grass. Ichigo gulped as his plaid shirt rode up to expose the toned, white skin of his belly. He quickly averted his gaze when he felt Shirosaki’s eyes land on him.

“I’m a Junior Doctor.”

“Ouch. Yeah, I see watchya mean. You got something else in mind?” The intern shook his head truthfully. His company pursed his lips, propping himself up on his elbows.

“What do you love?” Shiro purred, causing him to Ichigo to blush deeply. Urgh, was he crushing on a stranger? And here Ichigo was thinking he had grown up even a little since high school. Closing his eyes, he immediately saw an image of his mother, hair as auburn as the sun and eyes glistening with a mellow delight. He thought about all of the time they had spent in the country, drawing watercolours of lush verdure and making home-made herb remedies with them. 

“Nature. I love wildlife.” 

“Hmmm,” The man laid back down, putting his arms behind his head. There was a peaceful silence for a while, broken only by the balmy breeze rustling the trees and the occasional bird. 

“Botany.” Shirosaki’s pleasant voice finally proclaimed “The study of plants. This park also employs a few Botanists, as well. You could go anywhere you wanted with Botany.”  
Could he do that? He’d never thought about turning his hobby into his job. The prospect of working in this park, tending to plants everyday…it captured Ichigo’s imagination. He could travel the world; visit the tropical rainforests, the boreal forests of Canada, go places he’d always longed to visit but never had the chance. It sounded ideal. The red-head was suddenly very interested in Shirosaki, especially as his nose caught another waft of sweet vanilla scent. 

“What do you love?” 

Shiro, who had quietly been regarding Ichigo as he thought, smirked and picked up his guitar case. He removed the leather cover, gently placing it to one side.

“Me? I love music.” 

His guitar was stunning. The body was a deep, cherry-wood colour, with Mother of Pearl inlaid into the Rosette, and silvery strings that led up to the neck. The tuning pegs were a dulled bronze, obviously worn down from excessive use. Noticing how entranced Ichigo was with his instrument, Shirosaki readied it on his lap.

“Ya mind? My speciality’s lullabies, but I don’t wanna send you to sleep. ” He gave a playful wink of his coin-coloured eye. 

“Go ahead.” The red-head gestured, cocking an eyebrow. He didn’t really want to spend his day listening to poorly-played guitar any more than he wanted to go back to work, but the last thing he was going to do was offend someone who had given him such useful information; so Ichigo decided it was the least he could do. Nothing had prepared him for the hauntingly beautiful music that would momentarily reach his ears.  
Shirosaki’s soft strumming created a sound so graceful - so...perfect, it made Ichigo’s heart flutter with excitement for the first time in many years. He looked away from the man’s hands to his pale, handsome face. The albino was staring at him again, with a depth that shouldn’t have been possible between two strangers. Ichigo smiled back, truly amazed. He lay down again, making himself comfortable enough to let the music wash over him. It began to grow with a ghostly crescendo, becoming increasingly powerful with each note. The intern’s view of the sky complemented the drama of the chords and plucking flawlessly- the sound growing and growing like huge, billowing, fluffy clouds. At one point it became so loud that Ichigo wondered if it hurt Shirosaki’s fingers; but then, as suddenly as it had climaxed, it stilled. The red-head felt as though he was on a boat amongst high-rolling waves, rising and falling in a constant surging motion. As the song came to a soothing finish, his whole body had relaxed.

“Now I want to hear a lullaby...” Ichigo yawned, admiring the azure sky.

“Fine, but if you fall asleep don’t blame me.” His white counterpart grinned. The intern waved him off, eyes drooping and voice drowsy.

“Haven’t had a good sleep for ages.”

A slow, clear pluck on the steel-string began. To his moderate surprise, Shirosaki also started to sing, and Ichigo found himself enjoying the sound of his liquescent voice.

_“The Giant of Illinois,_  
 _Died of a blister on his toe,_  
 _After walkin’ all day through the first winter snow._  
 _The boy with the club foot,_  
 _Sat next to him in school,_  
 _Once upon a summer’s day when walkin’ through the woods,_  
 _They laid out on the grass, full of chocolate ‘nd lemonade,_  
 _And underneath it all, the Giant was afraid,_  
 _And the sky was a woman’s arms.”_

He closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of the grass and the vanilla perfume of the man next to him. Yes…this was nice.

\---

Ichigo awoke to the sound of music. Flickering his eyes open, he was met with the darkness of the night sky. Thousands of tiny stars danced and twinkled, like snow on a navy blanket. To his right, the man from earlier was situated on the grass, plucking a melodious flamenco tune. The fact that he had fallen asleep in a park with a stranger didn’t bother him in the slightest; in fact, he felt at ease. The night was balmy; the air spicy with hints of vanilla from Shirosaki sitting next to him; and a small, warm breeze caressed his face. The guitarist turned when he heard Ichigo hum with content, gilded eyes scintillating. 

“So sleeping beauty’s finally awake, eh?” The red-head shivered at his peculiar voice, loving how the words rolled off that blue tongue. Blue? He had only just noticed- since the stranger’s eyes were immensely captivating he hadn’t really looked at the rest of his face. Shirosaki grinned at him widely, exposing sharp, canine teeth. That feral smile stirred something a little too powerful in Ichigo that freaked him out. Although he had seen other people (like a certain blue-haired asshole) smile this way, none of them gave him the kind of feeling he had right now.  


_Stop it Ichigo. Pull yourself together. You just met this guy._   


Shiro turned around from his place on the grass, rustling something. He tossed a can at Ichigo, along with a bar of chocolate. The red-head looked down at the contents of his hands.

“You want it or not?” The man’s watery voice cut across his contemplation. 

“Uh, yeah, but when did you get it?” Ichigo asked curiously with a small scowl.

“Heheh, don’t worry I didn’t leave you alone while you slept. Had some in my bag. You should feel lucky; I don’t share my stuff often.” He tittered, locking gaze with the intern. All of a sudden, his chinos became strangely tight, and something that was less than desirable to have in a public place decided to rear its proverbial head. Ichigo blushed madly. It was those dark, enigmatic eyes, he was sure of it. Like hell he’d let his little brother get away with this! Leaning forward a little further, he attempted to cover his problem with the front part of his baggy white t-shirt. If it hadn’t been night, it could have been a dangerous situation. He opened his can with a hiss, supping lightly. It was lemonade. The sweet caress of the carbonated drink travelled across his tongue, and Ichigo chuckled as he remembered the song Shirosaki had sung him before. He placed his can carefully on the grass.

“Whatchya laughing at Ichi?” The guitarist said, regarding him from where he sat. Ichigo smiled and unwrapped his chocolate bar, idly leaning his head in his free hand.

“It just reminds me of your song.” He replied, taking a small nibble of the rich treat. “What a weird day this has been… I get sent home from work and I visit the park only to be sung to sleep by a mysterious guitarist, and now I’m enjoying chocolate and lemonade with him like I’ve known him forever.”  
Shirosaki was gazing at him contemplatively, those lucid spheres trailing all over his hunched form, weaving across his face and body. He placed the pretty guitar he was cradling in his lap on the grass, shuffling closer towards Ichigo. The latter blinked, confused at the more intimate proximity.

“Well perhaps this mysterious guitarist wants to know you that well.” Shirosaki said, voice dropping to a deep, calm lull.

Maybe it was the circumstance. Maybe it had been the setting. Maybe, Ichigo thought, it had even been that crystal-clear sky dotted with stars. All of these reasons had swirled around Ichigo’s head as soft, milky lips descended on his own; yet he simply couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t even begin to give a shit as those lips parted to push a slick tongue against his own. The only thing he wanted to do was kiss back with a vengeance. And he did. 

Shirosaki’s hand came up to rest on his jawbone, softly stroking and leaving cool trails of tingles in its wake. His other came to rest on the small of Ichigo’s back as he pushed gently, laying the smaller man down onto the ground. Suddenly his mind began screaming out to him. He was being kissed by a stranger in a secluded, dark area of a park. What if something happened to him?

Four words were all it took to get rid of any second thoughts Ichigo was having; to undo him completely. To another they might seem quite meaningless, but right now, Ichigo needed to hear them. Shirosaki leaned into Ichigo’s ear again, nibbling at the soft lobe of flesh. 

“Let me inspire you.” 

Ichigo brought his arms up and wrapped them around the man’s back, pulling him closer, as those talented fingers began to rub small circles on his belly. Shirosaki’s sweet, intoxicating smell of vanilla kissed his nose, and the alabaster man’s lips found his again, needy and desperate. That tongue. Oh, how it performed wonders in Ichigo’s mouth, slipping and sliding against his own, exploring every crevice he had to offer. He truly felt invigorated as he lay there and allowed Shirosaki to kiss him senseless. Quickly, the lips moved away, and the red-head felt the heat escape as the guitarist stood up. 

“Wha-“ Shirosaki silenced him by extending his pale hand for him to grasp. After a small internal debate he grabbed the limb, letting the man pull him up. The other picked up his bag and guitar, and took Ichigo by the wrist gently. He took them across the field to a small opening in the trees that led onto a dark street, quietly entwining his long fingers in Ichigo’s. The red-head could feel the blood softly pumping in Shiro’s pale digits a little faster than normal. He was…nervous? 

As they advanced down the street, with only the sounds of their footsteps reaching their ears, the breeze began to carry a few leaves across the pavement. Shirosaki stopped as they approached a classic, olive-green Vespa. Wordlessly he handed Ichigo a helmet and seated them on the scooter, starting the engine and whizzing them down the road. 

“Mmm…” The intern’s sound of delight was drowned out by the hum of the engine, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Shirosaki’s waist. The position was slightly awkward due to the fact Shiro had asked Ichigo to sling his guitar on his back, but he was comfortable nonetheless. Wind whistled through his ears as they sped along under the streetlamps, making several turns and twists around the quiet neighbourhood. It was cold, so he began to shiver a little, but the albino’s back was warm. He snuggled in further, leaning his helmet against a hard shoulder blade. 

“You cold?” Ichigo shook his head as to avoid concern. Ah, he couldn’t think straight with his crotch pressed so close to Shirosaki’s behind.  
The sped around a final corner and came up to an apartment complex. The alabaster man switched off the engine and pulled the key back from the ignition, placing it in his pocket. 

He must have switched off for a few minutes, because the next thing he knew they were standing outside of Shirosaki’s apartment. A few clinks from a group of keys reached his ears, slightly dulled by the sound of his own heartbeat. Like it was completely normal, Ichigo was being gently pulled by the hand into a dark house of a person he’d only met half a day ago. 

It was pitch black. As he stood there blindly, the door was shut and locked. Ichigo was sure his heart would break his ribcage any moment now at the speed it was working. A finger ran up his arm lightly, making him gasp. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness, barely making out the pasty skin of Shirosaki in front of him. The finger carried on up the side of his neck and stopped at his mouth. It pushed past his orifice, coercing him to open his teeth in preparation for the warm lips that were soon to descend upon his own. Ichigo didn’t even realise as he was slowly led backwards through the dark shapes that appeared to be a doorframe. He felt a hand push at his chest lightly, signalling him to sit on whatever was behind him. It was soft and cushiony, sinking underneath his weight. Ichigo gripped sheets, realising it was a bed. 

“Uh-“ He started, feeling Shirosaki suddenly tense. 

“What’s wrong? Ya wanna stop?” The man questioned. Ichigo blushed at the genuine concern in his voice.

“N-no, I just wanted to know if it was ok if I could shower first?” Through the darkness, the red-head heard Shirosaki chuckle, as lips gently kissed his forehead. 

“Why don’t we shower together,eh?” The albino’s voice dropped an octave as he swung an arm under Ichigo’s legs and back, sweeping him off the bed. He let out a particularly unmanly screech, clutching onto the man’s plaid shirt as if he would fall on their way to what he presumed to be the bathroom. It certainly didn’t help that his heart was pounding and his pants were incredibly tight. He could feel the heat radiating from Shirosaki’s face. 

_Damn, I just wanna…_

Ichigo leaned up and bit the man’s ear, licking along the shell and blowing lightly. He grinned when he heard Shirosaki inhale sharply. 

“Ichi, do you wanna reach the bathroom or not?” The red-head smirked a little, but flushed bright red at his outgoing actions. Shirosaki awkwardly pushed a door open, setting 

Ichigo onto his feet and pulling on the light switch. As the light flickered on, the intern found his mouth being devoured once more. They took their time, teasing each other vehemently with caresses and strokes that were on the brink of tickling their desire. Divesting Ichigo of his clothes, Shiro pushed the red-head against the wall, kissing him over and over and grinding against his naked body. After a few minutes Ichigo broke for air.

“Sh-Shiro…” He panted “Shower!” 

The pale man grunted, pulling them away from the wall and towards the cubicle. He quickly twisted the knob and a jet of steaming water began to pour from the shower head.  
Stepping forward, Ichigo’s chest bumped against Shirosaki’s back as he slipped his own arms around the other’s waist. 

“You really like the way I smell, donchtya?” 

“Eh?” 

“You’ve been sniffing me for the past hour.” The intern cringed at having not noticed this at all, burying his face further into Shirosaki’s shoulder blade. 

“Come.” The man before him said, leading them both under the stream of running water. 

“But your clo-“ Ichigo started to protest, but he was silenced with a passionate kiss. He pushed his hands up the albino’s plaid shirt, coaxing him to remove it. Shirosaki tugged it off. The flat, marble perfection of his chest made Ichigo’s heart swell slightly. Looking back up at the man’s face, he noticed that Shirosaki was staring at his lips intently. Their mouths met again in a clash of tongues and teeth, and Ichigo felt a soft touch to his chest. 

After that, Ichigo couldn’t say he remembered too much. Something about that man’s embrace turned his logical self to slush; yet fragments still remained etched in his mind. Like the way he had been gently pressed against the wall as Shirosaki sucked and licked on his manhood so shamefully, the way he had cried out so wantonly, and how he came so intensely. Like how he was currently standing with his hands placed on the tiles for support, as Shirosaki’s fingers teased with his hole.

Hot…he was so hot! Those wicked fingers slowly pushed deep inside him, hitting the spot he had desperately waited for. The steaming water splashed from the showerhead onto his shoulders, running down him and Shirosaki. He could feel the albino’s hot breath on his neck, and his white, wet hair trailing across his shoulders. 

“Ichigo,” Shirosaki grunted, “Your ass is squeezing my fingers so tightly…” 

“P-put it in already!” The red-head cried, writhing from the pleasurable abuse of his prostate. Shirosaki caught his lips in another dashing kiss. For a minute, there was nothing but the rush of the water and the beat of his heart- then he felt a large, blunt pressure. 

“Mmhm!” He groaned as Shirosaki’s length slipped inside. 

“Fuck I’m gonna move Ichi-“ The guitarist snapped his hips forward, thrusting a groan from Ichigo’s lips and setting a wonderfully teasing pace. Ichigo was completely lost in the moment. All he could think about was the sound of their skin sliding over each other’s, and the fullness of his rear. That tingling, familiar warmth was flowing in his veins from the constant assault on his prostate, coupled with the hand that had now rested upon his dick. Shirosaki was quickly driving him over the edge. 

“Ichigo, gonna-“ He growled, quickening the pace as the red-head also felt the sensations in his gut overload. With one, swift motion, Shirosaki buried himself to the hilt and came hard. Ichigo came with him, spurting his seed over the bathroom tiles. 

They did it several more times that night. Ichigo couldn’t have said how many, because after the shower everything had turned into a mesmerising blur of beautiful love-making. He didn’t want to either, because saying that would have made that night seem as though it was orderly and pre-meditated when it most certainly wasn’t; and after they had expended the night, they both collapsed onto the messy bed and slept. It was the most satisfying sleep Ichigo had ever had. He finally felt fulfilled- and when he woke up in the afternoon, he knew exactly what to do about everything.

\---

Doctor Jaegerjaquez clapped Ichigo on the back, grabbing his hand to shake it vigorously. 

“I didn’t think it was for ya Kurosaki. I’m kinda glad ya made this decision. Although,” He said, leaning on the reception desk. “I can’t help but wonder what yer gonna do instead.” 

Ichigo smiled at his casual behaviour. He had always been uptight and standing tall around the students. It was nice to see him looking a little less stiff.

“I’m going to Canada first.” The red-head replied thoughtfully.

“Eeeehhh?!” 

“And then maybe Java. I haven’t decided completely yet, but I got time.” Grimmjow gave him an exasperated grin. “Thanks for everything by the way. I hope you don’t get many more interns like me.”

“Yeah, so do I.” The doctor said in a playful tone. “Yer welcome kid. Good luck with everythin’.” 

Ichigo waved and headed towards the door, only to be stopped when Dr Jaegerjaquez called out.

“Oi! Ichigo!” 

“Yeah?” Ichigo turned back, watching the man scratch his head a tad awkwardly. 

“I think…we could’a been pretty good friends if we hadn’t met this way.” 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

For the last time, Ichigo faced his back to the hospital and strode out of the automatic doors into the cool, autumn air. Several dry, golden leaves scraped across the pavement before him in the chilly wind. He wrapped his scarf a little tighter around his neck. 

“You ready to leave?” 

He turned to the side, where Shirosaki stood aside his Vespa with two helmets. Ichigo beamed widely, bounding towards his lover and kissing his nose. Shirosaki plopped a helmet onto his head, passing one to Ichigo and mounting the scooter.  
They drove out of the car park quickly, wind rushing through their ears like it had done when they first met. It hardly seemed like three months ago; so much had happened. He was pursuing what he wanted now. Ichigo snuggled into Shirosaki’s large, coat-clad back and tossed his head to the sky.

“To Canada!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shirosaki is veeeeeeeery OOC in this. What I mean by veeeeeeeery is not trying to kill Ichigo whenever he sees him, and he even smiles NICELY! Urghghghgh took me ages to write this!  
> The song is Andrew Bird- The Giant of Illinois (I re-organised the lyrics slightly to make it shorter)  
> Feel as though it’s a bit rushed and there are loose ends I should tie off, but overall I’m really happy with this piece. I hope you guys all enjoyed it =D


End file.
